Vegeance
by OnyxRose88
Summary: Zim bumps into Gaz one day during highschool and he knocks the batteries out of her Game Slave....Gaz wants revenge.ZimGaz
1. Chapter 1

"There goes that freaky Goth kid"

"What's her name anyway?"

"OMG do you think her parents even gave her a name!"

Same idiots everyday. You look different you act different your automatically a freak.

Me being Gaz the biggest "freak" of the school I really could careless words are words to me now if they decide to directly tell me then maybe Ill care…care enough to cast the into to doom.

I had come to realize in two years of High school people are just as and probably even more stupid then the other grades.

All that dry talk about non judgment and understanding your peers is really nothing but talk….no one cares.

"Hey Gaz!"

"Not now Dib Iam in the middle of beating the super pig overlord" I said concentrating on the flashing screen before me.

"No really Gaz now I know Zim is plotting something Iam sure of it!"

"Today in class he only told us once how much better he was then us stinking humans as he put it only once Gaz we have got to infiltrate his base and"…

I ignored Dibs constant drabble about that weird foreign kid Zim sure he's an alien it's not like he smart enough to take over the world or anything…I heard the bell ring to get to class.

And as tons of kids piled into the hallway one in particular bumped my arm…I watched my screen go blank as the batteries were thrown from it.

"Uh Gaz are you alright you seem tense" said Dib looking at me.

I ignored him and looked for the soon to be dead person who turned off my game…ZIM!

"Zim" I said through clenched teeth "will pay."

Dib looked at me weird.

"What did you just say Zim is gay…?"

"No…so when do you want to infiltrate his base?" I said smiling evilly.


	2. House Call

I couldn't believe after all these years of hating my annoying brothers drabble I finally was actually helping him with his plans….Well Zim did turn off my game so vengeance will be mine.

"Okay now Gaz we need to find a weak point in the structure of his base I think we should go from the top down and-Gaz!?"

"Dib shut your face it's annoying me" I said walking down the pathway with demonic looking gnomes on either side to the door of Zim's house.

I knocked on the door tapping my foot as I waited

A small robot wearing a dog suit answered the door…'Helllloooooo I have pizza in my head! It tickles!!!" he said then fell to the floor laughing and spinning around in circles.

"Dib are you coming or not?" I said stepping over the little robot.

Then Dib lifted his hand like he was going to say something then ran inside jumping over t he crazy robot." I liked my plan better…it had ropes and also-"but Gaz punched in the stomach.

"Dib listen carefully it was your idea to go here but from here on out Im in charge if you want to keep your foot somewhere that is not down your own throat I would advise you to shut it" I said raising an eyebrow." Understand?"

"But Gaz-" Before he could say anything else I opened the robot's head and shoved a slice of pepperoni pizza in his mouth.

"Hey you robot thing do you know how to get to the center of Zim's base?" I said my hands on my hips.

"Weeellllllllll Ill tell you if you dance with me" he said doing a little dance.

"What…."

"No…"

"Come on…"

"Seriously…"

"not again…"

"Fine I'll do the freaking dance with you!" I said kicking and moving my arms according

to which way I kicked.

"Weeeeeeee she danced wit me she danced wit me I'm so happy" he said hugging himself.

"Glad I could make your day"I retorted sarcastically.

"Now how do we get down to his main base"

"You go flushy in the toilet"He said pointing to the odd toilet in the kitchen.

"Fine Dib stop choking and come on"I said walking to the toilet.

He crawled inside the toilet with me and managed to choke out after swallowing a slice of pizza whole.

"Sometimes I really don't like you"

"Feel free because our feelings are completely mutual except with me it's more on the lines of hatred"I replied flushing us down the toilet into Zim's base.

As we lowered I planned it out all in my head.

We get down there, find Zim,I beat him into a pulp, he cries like the pathetic alien he really is, I laugh kick him again for good measure, and drag Dib back out.

We both win…not like I care.

As soon as we got to the bottom floor I could already hear Zim's annoyingly high pitched dramatic voice screaming something.

We came to a room with a big screen to find Zim talking to these other alien guys who were drinking some type of weird soda.

"Yes my tallest you see by me getting taller I can take over the Earth so much easier isn't that great are not amazed by my Superior growing skills?!" he said jumping up on a table

"Yeah Zim sure…now why did you call us?"The red one said.

"Just to catch up you know you're my tallest and I know everyone loves getting Zim's calls they make you so happy!"

"Uh yeah right now-hey Zim you sort of have something behind you."The purple one said.

"What huh- IT BURNS SO MUCH AAHHHHHH WHY SO MUCH PAIN BURNING PAIN!!!!!!"

"Told you we would need a spray bottle"Dib said

"Whatever" Then I proceeded to walk over to where Zim lay screaming.

"Zim you have done the most sinful horrible thing to me and you must pay"I said kicking him in his stomach and proceeded to beat the living hell out of him.

"So wanna watch Zim get beaten up purple?"

"Ill get the snacks!"


	3. Vendetta

Zim (POV)

"What is your problem Gaz dirt child"I screamed ducking another one of her well placed blows.

"You ruined my high score"she growled after she slammed me into the wall

"Not to mention bumped me"Then she slammed me onto the floor

"And lets get this straight _no one_ touches me."

"It was unintentional you psycho dirt child!" I gasped as she hit me in my squeedly spooch.

"Oh well then let this be a lesson to you Zim" Then with unbelievable strength for one so small the dirt child _Gaz_ knocked me out.

Gaz(POV)

"Your lucky Zim"I growled "I actually had Mercy enough to knock you out"

Then on the monitor I heard cheering.

"Go Dirt Child"Said the Purple one

"Told you she would win you owe me come on pay up"Said the Red one grinning and sticking out a three fingered hand.

"I never made a bet" Exclaimed the purple one crossing his arms.

Just when the Red one was about to speak I turned off the screen.

Morons I guess they're the same on every planet… "Dib it's time to go come on"I commanded throwing a look on the unconscious invader on the floor….

"Wow he actually looks kind of cute when he's knocked out"……Oh god I really need to get out of here the air is making me delusional….

"Dib you dork hurry up or Ill come and get you myself and we both know what happens when I do that!"As I yelled that Dib ran around a corner.

"Thanks Gaz for keeping Zim busy I just installed the last surveillance camera" he grinned.

"Whatever come on let's get out of here before Dorkface wakes up" I said walking to the toilet lift.

(Zim POV)

(2 hours later)

"There is no way that sickening, troublesome human could have beaten me! The almighty ZIM!"

"I must admit Iam impressed with her skills…..but I still superior in all way possible and Gir Iam taller then her…..Iam taller that obviously means more powerful!

What do you think Gir?I asked the SIR unit looking at him playing with mini moose.

I think Ill make some waffles!Then he ran up the lift….

"Oh she'll pay little Gaz she will PAAAAAAAYYYYYY!...but first GIR make me some waffles.Oh the yummy waffley goodness!!!!"


	4. Nightmare worlds

That Night…

(Gaz POV)

Today had been eventful to say the least but on the upside I doomed Zim and beat the super piggy overlord that's all that truly matters anyway….

I looked in the mirror. In the past few years I haven't changed my style but I had grown taller yet I was still shorter then most people.

This sucks for them because there the ones who have to say they got their asses kicked by some one smaller and "weaker" than them.

I looked at my purple hair which had grown to the middle of my back and my small frame…My Dad told me guys like small girls, I haven't seen proof of that yet.

Not that I could care most of the guys I see are idiots after one thing.

And then I thought about Zim he had grown surprisingly too he was still short but taller than me…Why Iam thinking about that Dorkface…For the love of God I need sleep. I breathed in my nose and out my mouth and got ready for bed.

As I tried to sleep Zim kept coming in my head….his annoying laugh, His strange way of insulting a person. His contempt for the human race the same contempt I've held all these years….

Finally I got sick of it and started to play my Gameslave, as I got in the zone of the game I found my mind drifting….

_I was in school walking down the hallway to my classroom then all the sudden everything went dark except for one light at the end of the hallway._

_I had to get to the light something told me it was my own salvation…from the dark._

_Out the corner of my eye I saw a shadow move. Then as fast as my legs could take me I ran to the light which seemed to move further back the more I ran to catch up._

_I finally got to the light as I stepped into the pool of illumination._

_I heard the steady metallic click of metal in the darkness before me. I had never known fear it was a foreign emotion to me but now I felt it._

"_Who's there show me yourself unless your afraid" I challenged my amber eyes searching the blackness._

"_Oh you know who it is little Gaz… you know" a low voice chuckled at me._

"_Zim is that you" I said rather relieved but still wary._

"_You catch on quick little Gaz…My little Gaz"He added. _

_Then all the lights shot on blinding me for a second._

"_I don't belong to anyone especially a crazed alien like you." I said getting over my blindness and fear._

_I saw that he wasn't in his normal half wit disguise and was on his spider legs looming over me threateningly._

"_Really little Gaz…you have always been mine you hate your kind as much as I do…human boys are nothing compared to me the ever powerful ZIM… you and I both know that" He purred down at me getting closer._

"_Then I'll be alone in my own darkness then the way I like it" I retorted on edge because the truth in his words._

_He edged closer and closer until…._

_GAMEOVER! GAMEOVER! GAMEOVER!_

"Wha-huh?"I said opening my eyes to see my Gameslave screen flashing.

"I thought my nightmare worlds were bad" I said getting up and arching my back like a cat.

"What time is it?" I looked at my alarm clock which flashed three o'clock.

I got out of bed and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some soda I needed sugar…

As I passed through the Simi-darkness of my living room, I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end and chills run down my spine….that's when I realized I wasn't alone.


	5. Terms of agreement

I stopped walking and strained my ears to listen for the slightest sound. I knew that if it was someone who could do me harm he would have already attacked….No this was someone who wanted me to notice them to cause fear.

"Who's there" I asked feeling a sense of deja vu this sounded oddly familiar.

I began inch toward the light switch on the wall" Unless you like nightmare worlds from which there is no return, I would advise you to show me who you are-"I stopped in mid sentence. My hand had touched something…that wasn't a light switch.

"Hello Dirt Child Gaz" I heard I voice that I immediately recognized.

"Hello Zim"I replied coolly then turned my outstretched hand into a fist and punched him with it. I found the light switch and turned them on the dim illumination from the lights revealed a weird alien on the floor cringing and holding…the crotch of his pants.

"That was a low blow Dirt child even for you" He managed to gasp out as tears of pain welled up in his eyes.

"Well next time you intend on surprising people in the dark try to not to use your backpack spider leg things to help you" I grinned evilly "Then maybe I'll hit your face instead" I continued to go get a can of soda out the fridge.

When I came back Zim had recovered and for some reason was smirking at me like I was the one who had got knocked where the sun doesn't shine.

"Hey Zim you have something stuck on your face" I told him and drank a gulp of my soda while watching him claw and scratch at his face." Did I get it" he asked showing me his torn up face. "No keep trying" I said.

"How about now" He said clawing at his face some more.

"Nope…still there" I said leaning against the couch.

"Now?" He asked I looked up his face was a light shade of green from the insistent scratching.

"No right there" I said pointing at my own face.

After rubbing his face raw for five minutes…."Did I get it?" He asked I looked up some parts of his face were deep scratches any part that wasn't scratched were dark shad of green.

"Oh right… that thing on your face….yeah that is your face, my mistake." I said smiling and gulping down the rest of my soda.

"YOU STINKING HUMAN…WHEN I RULE THIS PLANET YOU right after your stink brother WILL BE THE FIRST TO GO." He screamed putting his finger on my chest." Then wouldn't that make me second?" I replied.

I looked down at the finger then at Zim "Great hope you like nightmare worlds". I went to punch at Zim but the minute my fist came in range Zim caught it.

"I have a propos ion for you Gaz human" he said clenching my fist in his hand which was surprisingly strong.

"No thanks" I growled trying to pull my hand out of his. When I failed to do that I tried to punch him again only to that hand caught too.

"BUT YOU HAVE NOT HEARD IT YET SO CANT DENY MY ZIMMY OFFER OF ZIMNESS"He screamed taking my hands up in the air with his as he screamed it.

"Watch me" I hissed.

(Zim POV)

This human was so frustrating probably even more then her earth stink brother….maybe it has something to do with the females of every species. I mean her and Tak act a lot a like when it comes to anger…"HEY STOP THE BITING!"

I retracted my spider legs so I could effectively hold her down without the threat of human germs….

"Now you will listen Gaz human" I continued as I watched her trying to struggle to get out of my spider legs. I had pinned her against the wall with them which so far proved the most effective method.

"Not that I have a choice" She growled through her teeth.

"Okay Gaz human I want revenge from you beating me up so" Then she interrupted me "Your telling me you want revenge against me for me getting revenge against you...You really are stupid..." She said arching an eyebrow at me.

"SILENCE but yes Gaz human you see we are both in the insane facility known as high school I must fit in, in order to complete my mission and in order to fit in I must a….what do you humans call it…I said scratching an antennae with a free hand.

"Zim if you want too try out for sports or something to fit in for your "master plan" you came to the wrong person in case you haven't noticed Iam not that much of an athlete" she said crossing her arms.

"NOW I remember in order to blend with you other high school germ monkeys I must have a part time female companion…you humans call it a _girlfriend" _I said watching her face turn from boredom to confusion to disgust.

"What no way…you may be Zim but Iam Gaz and I date no one" She said her amber eyes wide open in annoyance and anger.

"You really don't have a choice Gaz because if you don't do what I say….let just say your Gameslave might go for a little swim." I chuckled.

"ZIM IF YOU DO NOT RELEASE ME AND MY GAMSLVE I WILL-"you will do nothing little Gaz because your precious high score depends on it." I looked as she clenched and unclenched her teeth and squinted her eyes at me.

(Gaz POV)

"Fine Zim I'll be your so called girl friend but only at school and if you touch me there will be dire consequences….understand?" I hissed.

"Why _Little Gaz_ I wouldn't dream about touching you" He replied retracting his spider legs back into his back pack.

I fell to the floor with a clunk…and he poked me in the chest again…

"ZIM!" I growled he just gave me a victorious grin.

"Get out NOW!"I said 'oh yeah _Little Gaz_ what you grabbed in the dark earlier wasn't a light switch." He grinned then left.

"What...Then I remembered where my punch had landed…. "Zim must die" I said as I walked back upstairs to bleach my hand.


	6. This sucks

"This is going to suck" I thought as I walked to school with Dib the next morning…

I didn't bother to tell Dib…because I knew it is going to kill him when he finds out might as well have some mercy for my older sibling.

"So Gaz if we ever decide to go in Zim's base again for good measure you know…you could defiantly come along…things worked out a lot better with you there except you need more practice-" I tuned out his insistent talking as I thought of ways to get out of this…

I started to think of all the painful torture I could rain down upon Zim in order to get my Gameslave back. It always cheers me up.

I walked in the school building as usual the crowd parted like the red sea for me…..I guess to them apparent weirdness is contagious thank god stupidity isn't.

"Dib Im going to my locker alright" I walked off down the hallway toward my locker then took a quick right. I was going to prevent Dib from knowing about this at all costs I knew it would be war with me and my brother if I didn't.

Then I looked to down the crowded hallway and there he was Zim….he took awhile getting to me because he was trying to avoid touching any humans.

'Eeeewww get away from me stink filth"he said in his annoying voice while pushing some of the nerdy kids out the way.

"HELLO little-I stopped him in mid sentence "Zim I may be your girlfriend but Iam not by anymeans going to go quietly, now call me little Gaz again and I'll tear out your tongue and you'll be using it for a neck tie…understand?"I added briskly then brushed past him.

"Alright then Gaaaz"he said catching up to me…."Hold my hand Gaz huma- Gaz"I looked at him like he had just asked me to cover myself in metal during a lightening storm.

"Do you have brain leakage" I asked stopping to cross my arms and look at him.

"Yes I mean no I mean curse you and your cleverness!" I rolled my eyes and held out a very reluctant hand to him. He stared at my hand looked all around my hand…you would think he had just found freaking narnia in the palm of my hand the way he studied it.

Then finally I geuss after he was coviced it was safe he took my hand. "Your hands are freezing human do you have a cold sickness!"he exclaimed as we walked down the hall to where my locker was located.

"No Zim" I replied dulley.I noticed people began to whisper as we passed them.Well I don't need to worry about breaking it to Dib anymore the school is taking care of that.

Zim's hand was pleasantly warm even though it only hand three fingers compared to my five…I had to admit it felt rather-…not as uplesant as I thought it would be…

When we got to my locker and I got all my books out to go to class the bell rang that meant only two minutes to get to class.I turned around to go to English when I was stopped by Zim who was leaning against the locker.

'Gaz human are you forgetting something?"He said getting closer."What Zim Iam I forgetting"I asked though I really didn't care.

'You as the girlfriend in this relationship have to give me a kiss before I got to class"He said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

I felt my pale cheeks grow hot then I knew it... I was blushing…."Why is your face all pinkish human are you going to blow up?" He asked crossing his arms. "Because that would ruin my genious plan and... hurry up and kiss me human before the bell of destruction rings!"

I then put my face next to his and brushed my lips on his cheek.I heard his intake of breath like he was surprised then I turned around and went to English leaving him standing there.


	7. Dib's doom

Disclaimer: YESSSS I do own Zim bring it on lawyers! Just joking because if I did I would have kicked nickelodeon in the face for stopping the airing Invader Zim.

Author Note: Thanks for all the positive feed back you guys really keep me going with this story. Thanks!!!!! (Hands a waffle to everybody)

Zim (POV)

"What did that Gaz human do to me she made me the mightiest of all the irken Invaders feel gushy and warm!" I thought to myself as I ran to Miss Loveles's (Miss Bitters sister) classroom.

"How I detest it but at the same time lov- like it! Stupid Gaz and her stupid kisses of warm goodness! Oh she will pay she will…

"Zim quit muttering nonsense under your breath before I call the crazy boy home to get you." hissed Miss.Lovless who was sitting stoic and demonic looking behind her desk.

I sat down in my sit….'I wonder if this was a good idea Gaz can manipulate my feelings… well she is cleverer than I realized…two can play this game oh yes TWO!

"Zim since you seem so keen to tell the whole class the answer to the problem you can do a ten page calculus problem unless you rather go to the underground class room of no return" Miss Loveless leered standing like a disturbing shadow behind me.

"Very well teach human I will do your ten page problem and I will conquer it like the meek piece of human calculus it is! I said standing on my chair.

That was until Miss loveless threw her ten page problem and an eight pound math book at me…then I fell to the ground and the rest of the stink humans laughed at me...but not the Dib stink he was just glaring at me….

After class I waited by the door.

"So Dib stink you know, I date your lovely sister who is a…very….ummm…. sexy kisser….yes oh the many kisses we've shared! I gloated while watching the Dib stink stop and reply with I very disturbing look on his face "Gaz will doom you Zim if not then I will take care of you myself and oh yeah….YOUR NOT DATING MY SISTER YOU ALIEN SICKO!

"A challenge Zim loves a challenge NO! Zim relishes in a challenge I will win your sister Dib she is Zim's!!! I said putting my face in inch front of his

(Gaz POV)

I hadn't seen Zim most of that day so it really made me wonder what he was planning knowing Zim something stupid.

As I was walking to my locker at the end of the day someone put their hand across my mouth and dragged me in a janitor closet by my waist.

"Quit struggling Gaz human unless you never want your precious Gameslave back again!" I recognized this as the annoying voice of my _**boyfriend.**_

"Why Zim did you drag me in a closet we are going home now I _want_ to go home now! I growled.

"I have another assignment for you Gaz you will do it!"

"Yeah sure Zim what is it" I replied coolly rolling my eyes.

"You will kiss me on the lips in front of your pathetic brother!" He said "and if you don't…" Yeah I know you'll break my Gameslave, you know Zim you are going to die after this a slow painful death" I hissed opening the door out of the closet.

"Yes Gaz human we've been down this road of doomy doom doomness before… Now there's your brother waiting for you….call him Gaz human so he'll look and be crushed by your apparent betrayal!" he said grinning like a kid with a new toy.

"Hey Dib I yelled across the hallway…the minute he looked Zim forcefully slammed me against the locker pressing his body on mine while kissing me.

I couldn't breath the kiss was so demanding but at the same time I felt my body and mouth respond in ways I had never thought of….a rush of emotions all in one kiss. I knew then despite Zim's over inflated ego he _was_ a pretty good kisser…


	8. This is for Dib

Disclaimer: Nope…not mine.

Author's Note: "Hey you guys sorry I've been pretty late at posting these past few weeks have been crazy….Curse the person who invented freaking Exams….Thanks for the positive feedback. "GIR jumps out of nowhere and gives you all a hug"

(Gaz POV)

Dib hasn't talked to me in three days not even a word not even a look of hatred and right about now I wish he would do at least something-anything! Every time I tried to explain myself to him he would just walk past me and go up to his room and lock his door and I've been late to school for two days now.

Even though I hate to admit it I missed Dib he's my older brother and in my own resentful way I lov-care about him. He's always been there for me even when I was going through my evil ten year old phase, even when dad wasn't…which was 999.9 percent of the time…despite him giving me that horrible pork-pig curse he's done nothing that bad to invoke my wraith.

Zim he would pay…even as I thought this I knew deep down when Zim kissed me I responded almost as passionate as he did…their was just something about it the whole forbidden fruit or romance thing that despite him being an alien bending me to his will. I in some sick twisted way…liked it.

I walked out of my room to get a can of soda from the fridge when I ran straight into Dib as I fell backwards I held my hands behind me to catch my fall and landed on a bent wrist…I felt the jolt of sharp pain flow through my arm and the next minute I knew I was in the fetal position holding my wrist to my chest.

Dib just got up and kept walking by like nothing had happened…I was his sister his little sister and he had just made me sprain my wrist maybe even broke it and he just walks right past me. That's when it hit me…If I felt betrayed now how the hell should Dib feel?

He had watched me make out with his arch enemy…all for a Gameslave…why must the choices of life be so hard!

Gameslave

Dib

Gameslave

Dib

Gameslave

Dib

Dib…Gameslave or... Dib and Gameslave.

Suddenly a plan started to form in my head if Zim can play the blackmail game why cant I? I bandaged up my wrist, grabbed my black jacket and a "special weapon" then rushed out the door…Zim was in for a surprise.

(Zim POV)

"Oh yes part one of my plan of pure Dib destruction is going quite well. I kissed his sister Gaz… and Gir I have to admit she isn't that bad as the rest of her pathetic race of dirt worm babies with their filth and"… "Glad you think so well of me."

I turned around to find the Gaz human standing there her jacket and her normal black/purple dress was drenched in water so was her hair giving her a threatening look.

"What are you doing here I didnt request you" I said standing on my chair pointing down at her small frame.

"No Zim you see I've been thinking about our relationship…sweetie... and I believe we should do other things beside kiss" She said getting steadily closer like a lioness stalking her prey.

"Gaz human! Gaz... are you CRAZY our agreement doesn't have anything about an actual physical relationship especially with a human even though your not that bad for your race…nothing will become of this- What are you doing Gaz human-Gaz human!" that was the last thing I remember before she injected some sort tranquilizer in my neck then everything went black.

(Gaz POV)

"Thank you, secret weapon" I said now time to have some fun with Zim he wants a relationship he'll have one my way.

A couple of hours later Zim woke up I heard him begin to fight the chains I put him in …"Their really isn't much use fighting the chains Zim even you and you "great zimmy power" cant beat them" I said smiling at him.

"Gaz dirt child release me from these chains or Zim will see to it that your game slave is made into a hamburger at Sizz lors on the planet of food cortia! He said glaring at me .

"You mean this Gameslave" I replied holding it up and shaking it in his face.

"How did you get past the weasels and lasers!?"

"Your robot makes a good shield" Then the little robot ran through the room "Yeah I got a hole in my head!"

"Now Zim you see I love torture not only pain torture but psychological as well, you see the gel pads attached to both your wrists those are connected to a lie detector…my Dad made it I know it's never wrong so tell the truth or else I'll give you a hug" I said waiting for his reaction

"A hug….What's so terrible about that! I mean Ummm except for the fact you're a human dirt child" he said retracing his steps.

"I thought you would say that…you see I'll hug you while drenched in water… and if Iam right you hate water it causes you pain doesn't it Zimmy…better tell the truth" I said then began my questioning. This is for you Dib.


	9. Score settled?

Iam so sorry guys for the long wait my computer hates me…

Iam so sorry guys for the long wait my computer hates me….

"Okay Zim is your skin green?" I said arching one eyebrow

"Yes" Zim replied looking suspicious.

"Are humans annoying to you" I asked looking at the lie detector making sure he told the truth.

"Beyond annoying so yes" Zim said relaxing a bit on the chains.

"Do you like me being your "Fake" girlfriend?" I said grinning at his sudden discomfort and eager heartbeat.

"No! Gaz filth I think your disgusting and….a piece of dirt stink….with…yeah" Zim screamed at me falling flat near the end of his rant.

I looked at the lie detector "Guess what Zim….your lying" I said menacingly walking up to him and touching my water drenched palm on his face before giving him a GIR hug.

"You horrible Earth stink with your hugs of H20 pain….you will suffer for this once I get loose oh yes the suffering you will have!!" Zim screamed while cringing in pain from the water now eating away at his skin.

"So Zim" I said completely ignoring his usual promises of dooming me. "If you like me being your fake girlfriend then did you enjoy our kiss at the lockers?"

I looked at him he seemed to be having problems talking… "Yes….no….maybe….JUST DON'T HUG ME GAZ HUMAN THE PAIN IS TOO MUCH!! Zim yelled cringing up too the best of his extent and closing his eyes.

"Zim personally I thought it would be hard to break you…but obviously it is so easy I almost pity you….almost." I said flicking some water from my fingers at him.

"Tell you what Zim…We can make a deal you go free in exchange you tell my brother your brilliant plan on making me your fake girlfriend." I said looking up at him from my fingernails. "Deal?"

Zim looked rather sullen at the idea but he quickly changed his mind when I held up the spray bottle.

I let Zim out of his chains and started to walk to the elevator. But before I got there I felt a clawed hand wrap itself around my waist jerking me back roughly to a warm chest.

"Gaz human I will bend to your dark will and tell your brother Dib stink my plan but if you think this settles the score your wrong the great Zim _will _beat you Gaz…in _one way or another." _Zim hissed in my ear so close I could feel his teeth graze the back of my neck when I pulled away.

"Keep dreaming Zim…because you're not ready for this nightmare world." I replied then walked to the elevator.

(Zim's POV)

"That Gaz believes Iam finished oh no the war has just begun you will be defeated by me Gaz YOU WILL!! I said jumping on the kitchen table.

"Master likes Gazzy! He wants keep her; he wants to kiss her, he want to have bab-,

"Shut up GIR…this is purely in vengeance nothing more!" I said crossing my arms and looking down at GIR from the table.

"Vengeance…sure whatever you say master..." I blinked "GIR did you just make sense?"

"I don't know I got cheese pizza in my brain…its yummy!!"

"Vengeance will be mine Gaz you just wait" I said laughing until Gir stuffed a slice of pizza down my pants.


	10. Author note!

Iam so sorry guys for the long wait my computer hates me…

Hey you guys thanks so much for reading Vengeance you guys keep me writing. I am so sorry for the long wait my computer has a mind of its own and wouldn't let me into Microsoft word…but hey Iam back and will try to update regularly fro now on!

-O.Rose


	11. Flesh eating Space worms!

Sorry guys for the wait… has it really been that long? Well honestly guys I almost gave up on vendetta but I received some inspiration…And just to let you guys know that I will not let you down again I have already typed the whole story on my laptop and will update every week. Okay well enjoy 

Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah blah

"Zim is an idiot, one minute he talks about dooming me the next…it's like I'm invisible! Can't that alien make up his freaking mind?" I thought growling to myself as I slammed my locker shut.

"If you say you're going to doom someone do it!"

"Don't stand around meandering around it-"I stopped in disgust "What am I doing? Why do I even _care?_

"It's ZIM! The freakiest alien in freakland" As if he has the intelligence to take over Earth let alone trick me-even if he is more intelligent then half the meatheads on this planet.._.okay..._well... all except ME.

I looked at the side walk "This planet needs to be destroyed everyone on it is too stupid to live and judging by Zim's attitude his are the same way...I wonder why they even sent him here?"

I felt the wind pick up around me making my hair swirl behind my shoulders. It was the time of year I actually enjoyed autumn.

The leaves changed colors and night fell quicker and swifter each passing day... not to mention Halloween the Holiday I live for.

" Definitely my kind of season."

I listened to the leaves crunch slowly underneath my shoes and stopped... that wasn't my crunch…_Zim._

(Zim POV)

I watched the Gaz human slowly turn around her strangely purple hair blowing behind her almost menacingly "What are you doing Zim?" she said her voice full of threat and untold horrors.

"Why little Gaz can't I just take a walk to enjoy the beautiful stars?" I said walking up to her and enjoying the fact I was taller.

"Zim it is four o' clock in the afternoon night does not fall until six twenty three in other words it is still too light for stars." She said tapping her foot and crossing her arms across her…….."WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR CHEST!!!!"

I screamed backing up slightly and pointing at her oddly enlarged chest. The

Old Gaz did not have those...whatever humans use them for…"What are those things!" I said peering at them.

(Gaz POV)

Zim must die…no wait dieing would be too quick Zim must suffer for countless days on end...then die.

I placed my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes at him "What's on my chest Zim?" I hissed.

"Those strange squishy looking appendages that make you look all curvy" he said putting his eyes inches away from my chest "Do you have a flesh eating worm laying eggs in there" he gasped making a terrified and grossed out face.

I rolled my eyes "No Zim its called puberty" I replied pushing him away from my chest by his forehead making him stumble back.

He slapped at my hands "What is this _puberrr….puberteee_….nonsense? He said crossing his arms defiantly and looking at chest like my brother would an Alien specimen.

I huffed"It is a stage of…." I studied Zim's confused and eager face…and stopped, there is no way in hell I'm telling him of all people about my hormonal body changes.

"Actually yeah Zim I do have flesh eating worm eggs in there" I said casually taking a step forward smiling evilly "Don't get them all riled up that's when they like to feed"

That's when Zim promptly ran away screaming his brains out.

That should make him leave me alone for a while until he figures it out I said to myself

Trying to imagine Zim with a sex Ed book from school…now that would make even me laugh mental torture…I like it.

Okay so this chapter...kind of was a filler chapter to show that Gaz _is_ growing up, but the next is one is one of my favs in the whole story.


	12. Wanna play?

Okay to answer your questions…Girl talk, thanks for reading I appreciate it and you know Zim, he recently started to actually** notice** Gaz so she had boobs before but like any normal guy he just now noticed…and Dib well you will find out =). And just thanks everybody who has commented you guys really make me want to write so here's two updates in one week consider it an apology for the excruciating wait, plus this chapter is freakin sweet!

Gym the bane of my existence, sure staying in shape is great…but dodegball the only thing it really teaches us is that getting slammed in the face with a ball, hurts.

Zim was strangely nowhere to be seen.

But since the school had to hire actual janitors (due to health code violations AKA Zita got sucked in the toilet, hasn't been seen since) the school has had budget cuts, and now three grades are in one gym class…so Zim could be anywhere.

I glared at some older girl who dared to lift a ball at me; naturally she turned pale and ran away in fright.

Then a realized that I was alone, something I have been doing a lot more lately, I mean I don't mind the whole scary Goth chick vibe, but I have been questioning why I suddenly feel so _tired_ of being alone…maybe it's just something that goes with being sixteen.

I need some mind numbing….

Then content that no one would be stupid enough to throw a ball at me I quickly pulled out my new game, super zombie vampire piggy lords three…and began to move through the levels at a pace that only I could master.

"Die piggys die! I laughed in my head has I took a chainsaw and sawed a piggy in half.

After about ten minutes of mindless piggy slaughtering, I made it to the first evil boss and I knew the a few cheat codes that could sling shot me to the final level.

My amber eyes glued to the screen I drowned out the annoying sound of bouncing balls and screaming kids around me…"Almost there!" I though, as I grabbed another chain saw. "Die pig I said pressing the buttons on my Gameslave frantically.

"Hey freaky Goth girl!"

I paused my eyes looking up to see a dodgeball coming right at my face. I turned to the side preparing for the inevitable impact that…never came.

I quickly opened my eyes to see Zim's gloved hand inches from my nose.

"Who threw that Zim?" I said completely ignoring the fact he just prevented my face from getting smashed.

Zim smirked "The scrawny blonde human over there" he said pointing a clawed finger.

"Are you going to doom her little Gaz the almighty Zim would _like_ to know?"

I grabbed the ball out of his hand arching one eyebrow at him then replied "Tell the "almighty" Zim that yes, something like that."

With that I slung the ball upwards hitting one of the antiquated light fixtures causing it to crack and fall on the over dyed blonde's head.

Quickly everyone rushed to help her, who was screaming something about not being to breathe….whiner.

"Your aim is almost as impressive as the ALMIGHTY ZIM'S" the green alien yelled lifting up his arms.

"What that was a complete accident" I replied smiling maniacally at Zim. He was being surprisingly bearable so I decided to be polite.

Zim smiled just as evilly back "Oh of course it was _little Gaz_" I narrowed my eyes at him he was acting weirder then usual. "Just like **this** was a complete accident."

With a demonic look in his eye he pushed me into the equipment closet and pressed his mouth against mine.

It was just like the locker kiss except this time Zim seemed more demanding, the more I pushed at his arms the tighter he held and the rougher the kiss became. I steadily pushed at his arms which were secured like a vice around my waist.

Everything I knew at that point seemed gone…I wasn't in control and it scared me just like my nightmare, he was in control, it was his nipping and biting mouth on mine bruising my lips and here I was… doing nothing, and _I loved it_.

A warm feeling spread like poison through my body making everything hazy and my mind fizz out...this has to be like being on drugs...no wonder it's hard to quit.

I need therapy.

Suddenly he broke the kiss his breathing heavy and eyes looking into mine… that's when the door opened…Dib was standing there.

He looked shocked, hurt, and angry but then I guess he finally computed the obvious

He looked at me, my hands trying to push Zim away then did such a un Dib-like thing, he jumped at Zim pushing and punching at the alien, with as much vigor as he could manage.

It was obvious Dib was not a fighter and by the time Coach Lard broke them apart Dib had two black eyes and looked like he just got in a fight with a very pissed cat.

"Stay away from my sister you psychotic xenophile!' he yelled pointing at Zim who was trying to inconspicuously put a contact over one of his eyes.

But Zim just ignored Dib and looked at me "the almighty Zim is curious about you,_ little Gaz,_ and next time your pathetic Dib stink wont be there to rescue you, be afraid Gaz, be VERY AFRAID!" He screamed the last part.

I just stared at him. Then said with a smile on my lips "Bring it, _Zimmy_" I cooed the last part in the most fallacious baby voice that my conscious would allow.

"Come on Dib" I said grabbing him by the collar and dragging him past the crowd that had just gathered at the door to watch the "fight".

We walked out of the gym and into the dimly hallways of our high school.

"Gaz what are you going to do about that!" Dib asked. Shaking me off and looking at me from his swollen eyes.

I crossed my arms and clenched my fists…Dib backed up.

"You're asking_ me_ that Dib?" I said rolling my eyes "I'm going to send him to a nightmare world" I replied in a nefarious voice. "Where there is no return," then I flipped my hair off my shoulder "And you are going to help me."

Dib swore he saw the lights get dimmer.

Okay it seems slightly repetitive, but don't worry the next chapter will have you shocked…


	13. This sucks even more

Sorry about the wait-I had to go to the hospital last night, some sort of allergic reaction...anyway my butt hurts from the shots...so my pain is your joy because I am updating earlier then I planned. Thanks girl talk your comments are so funny...here I was getting shots in my ass thinking about freakin hamsters, I started giggling the guy giving me the shots asked if the needle tickled- the one and half inch needle - going into my left ass cheek....oh yeah it tickled alright....anyway thanks for reading guys and I hope you like this shocking chapter.

"That disgusting Dib monkey! He thinks he can stop ZIM, oh he will see once his precious sister is my pet and he is a slave to the Irken empire, oh the seeing he will do!!!!" I spun around in my lab chair.

"And that piece of alluringly siren of doom, the Gaz female, what powers does she has over me? Why do I feel so STRANGE!!!!!?" I pulled at my antennas.

"You don't normally feel that way?" the monotone voice of the computer shot back at me

.

"The almighty Zim is the EPITOME OF NORMALNESS! Thank you very much computer! I stuck my tongue at the screen.

It felt as if my squidly spooch was going to jump out my throat whenever she's around with her beautiful promises of doom and terror.....aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

"This isnt right! Computer scan me for any abnormalities!" I stepped in front of a blue lighted laser.

I saw my body's dynamics on the screen in front of me…."The scan only shows that judging by your "reactions" to the Gaz female you are attracted to her physically."

I tapped my foot on the ground before me "Yes yes but what does it mean…TELL ME!"

"It means you are attracted to her in a bodily way...catch my drift yet?" The computer hinted at me.

"What there is no water here, how can there be a drift, or current of some sort?" I said frustrated with my computer's incompetence.

Computer sighed "Fine Zim I am forced to explain it this way... Gir come explain this to Zim!"

"What?! No not GIR! How does he know the complexities of Gaz when I THE ALMIGHTY ZIM does not?" I watched as Gir slid out from the air duct and on my head.

Gir get off my head, get off it now!!!! Gir jumped quickly off my head, swinging his arms in happy manner.

"Now Gir explain the, ummmm unusual habits of the Gaz female, and my strange reactions to her." I looked at Gir un expectantly.

Gir started in his normal high pitched voice "Welllllll you try and kiss her and touch her and make waffles with her and then you talk about her all the time and you also say her name while your sleepin you wanna love her and do it with her…. "WAIT what is this_ it _you speak of Gir" I commanded listening carefully to the little SIR unit.

Computer cut in " I am tired of this, watching you try comprehend is almost painful, You are sexually attracted to the Gaz female, as in when I Male likes a Female they make offspring."

I jumped on one of the tables before me "LIAR!!!!! SHE IS HUMAN but if she was Irken maybe….GENIUS. IAM A GENIUS!!!!! LOOK AT ME IN ALL MY GENINUSLY GLORY!!!!!! I did a little dance on the table.

"Gir get my lab ready! I have work to do!!!! Gaz will be mine in the most beautiful form she could possibly be. Whether she wants to or not!" I laughed evilly.

GAZ POV

"We need to hurry Dib, Zim's planning something I can just feel it." I growled as Dib and I walked to school the next day.

"Well Gaz it would help if I knew what you wanted me to do!" I looked at Dib narrowing my eyes. "Don't be such a whiner Dib...you know how much I detest Whiners" I said glowering at him.

"Yeah and yet the biggest whiner in the known unverse likes you...now that is ironic." I narrowed my eyes but I knew he was right, Zim did love to complain...about everything but himself.

"Public humiliation would be nice." I said casually to Dib.

"No…that never works he always find a way to turn it around on me, remember the organ incident?" I did remember that incident it was disgusting, and my spleen still hurts from it.

"Okay public humiliation is a no go, how about we use one of those mystical monsters that you're always ranting about?" I offered as we walked up the stairs and into the dankness of our high school.

"No remember the last time, I brought back the dead…Dad still hasn't forgot that, and I said I was sorry!" I rolled my eyes the membrane household was lonely most of the time since my mom died…but it's definitely not boring.

"Later Dib" I said as I made a sharp turn left going to my locker. The bell rang..."damn it! I am going to be late…" _Little Gaz…._

I stopped in my tracks looking around me into the familiar shadows that seemed to stretch on into the corners of my mind._Zim_

I heard a noise to my left, then to my right, I quickly spun around trying to locate the being that I knew had to be there.

"Where are you" I said under my breath Then I heard a noise my eyes and slowly…looked at the ceiling….nothing. I let my body relax, I am being too paranoid.

That's the precise moment that a gloved hand covered my mouth while the other stabbed a long needle into my vulnerable neck.

Then as darkness consumed my vision, I felt myself fall forward only to have a pair of arms cradle me to a pleasantly warm chest…Zim's chest.

"Goodnight, _my _little Gaz." I heard him laugh as my world faded into blackness.

ZIM POV

Good thing I have gotten taller and stronger, Gaz was not heavy but she was not light either.

"Gir prepare the metamorphosis tank…by prepare I mean open the lid, then I thought about it, and do not drink it!!! I yelled as Gir whizzed by me almost making me trip, with Gaz in my arms.

"Gir watch where you are going the ALMIGHTY ZIM does not want the Gaz female harmed!" I said carefully laying her down on a steel autopsy table.

I studied her everything about her. She was pretty, but soon she would be beautiful.

My plans, for once were turning out just the way I wanted them to. Gaz was caught surprised, of course, and now I could make her irrefutably mine! The Dib stink would be a problem….but Zim will take care that filthy meatbag once my revenge is stated and Gaz is mine.

I laughed at the thought of Dib's face once he realized what happened and by then it would be too late.

"Gir is the lid off!" I watched as the little SIR jumped on the autopsy table and sat down right beside Gaz swinging his legs "Yep master alllll ready!"

I picked up the Gaz human and carefully slid her body into the purplish blue liquid. Then with Gir walked out the room with a victorious smile on my face.

GAZ POV

Pain, I was in a complete and utter world of pain. Every bone and piece of my body felt twisted with liquid metal burning, scarring, and changing every ounce of what made me who I was.

The more I fought the burning and flames the worst it became to the point I screamed and the horrible irony was that when I screamed more of the liquid fire ran down my throat scalding my insides.

I felt like everyone of my bones were slowly being broken, like my insides would rip out of me if I dared to cough, and the throbbing suffocation of the liquid made my brain fuzzy and disoriented…I felt like I was dieing….then it stopped.

I woke up, I was in some kind of chemical tank and every attempt on me opening my eyes was met with the same pain as before but it also gradually went away then with inhuman strength I puched the glass tubes walls seeing little fractures in the dim glass I pressed the top part of my body on the opposite wall and kicked, shattering the tube of torture as I was washed out of it in a turrent of liquid.

I slipped onto the cold floor coughing, sputtering and disoriented. What happened? I said myself as I meekly tried to get up only to fall back with a dull thud.

_Zim_, Zim did this to me, he was the reason why I was put in the hell tube, like some sort of human sardine.

I looked around at the remains of the tank- tube and only god knows what...it was almost creepy, almost.

Why is it so cold in here I said to myself managing to stand on my shaking legs.... "ooh Zim would pay if it was the last thing I would ever do, he would pay......

"ZIM GET YOUR GREEN ASS IN HERE NOW!!!!!!!" I yelled in fury.

Zim Sauntered up to the door and I saw his jaw drop noticeably then him dance around like some sort idiot "SUCESSS!!!!!! THE ALMIGHTY ZIM IS TRULY A GENIUS!"

I crossed my arms probably more pissed then I have ever been in my life.

"What was a success Zim the fact I am going to finally murder you or that your tube of horrors actually works?" I said grinding my teeth in annoyance.

He then began to laugh at me, "What are you laughing at Zim, when you should be running" I growled taking a step forward.

"Look in the mirror Gaz then you will see how beautif- that I have gotten my vengeance!" I turned to look in the mirror that was placed inconspicuously in a corner.

Then I did something I have never done before, I screamed in horror…I was an Irken!

Okay that was the kind of plot twist that could break your neck. Hope you guys liked it, but I just had to mix it up....I was getting tired of the monotony of Zim+gaz pairings. And so you guys dont hate me forever, give me some input on how you think Gaz should look as an Irken because the story is written but I have not wrote her physical discription as an Irken yet. Thanks guys!!!!


	14. Shut up!

**Sorry guys I had to go to a funeral…but here's an update! And thanks for all the awesome comments and help. I have said it before and I will say it again you guys keep me writing! And just to let you guys know XxKoPyCaT13xX is currently doing a pic on deviantART of an Irken Gaz so sorry if the image details of her are lacking in this story, and her eye color may change ( amber vs purple) for now I stuck with amber because it's different from other Irken's plus I did not want another Tak…hopefully we can get that up soon. **

I put my newly green face inches away from the glass in front of me studying every minute detail..my fully amber eyes had outrageously long eyelashes that gave me an-I cringed- innocent look, my body had maintained it's natural figure but did not seem as soft, and I had antennas that curled at the top....

"You know Gaz this is an improvement now that"-my hands closed around his neck effectively cutting off any chance of oxygen circulation.

"Zim" I growled narrowing my eyes at him with complete and utter loathing "shut up, just _shut up _I hissed through my teeth.

"Now Zim give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you, and I mean I will beat you- I accentuated my threat by shaking his throat- into a bloody green pulp? I said putting my face inches away from his.

"Let go of my throat first, you crazy she irken!" Zim managed to gasp out. I shrugged then slammed him by his throat straight into the metal wall behind him.

'Now…talk or die." I said walking over to where he lay on the ground rubbing his bruised neck.

"WELL- I slammed him against the wall again with strength that seemed new and almost effortless, "Zim do not and I repeat do not yell or go on some moronic rant, tell me the reason why your still breathing and why I have not fixed that little problem….yet.

Zim just stood up and smiled his stupid smile "I would say that this was an improvement ,look at you, yes you are still shorter then THE ALMIGHTY ZIM but your ten times as attractive!" my eye twitched.

"Zim?" I inquired.

"Yes Gaz?" Zim said leaning close to me almost eagerly.

"You suck." I growled then punched him in the face knocking him backwards on the ground. To my surprise Zim got up…. laughing?

(Zim POV)

"Well Little Gaz now that we are on equaled ground let see how you deal with THIS! I then jumped at her pulling her ground in frenzy of claws and shallow threats.

I held her hands over her head. Finding it surprisingly enjoyable that's she was under my control.

She glared up at me from her beautiful eyes then hissed out "Zim get off of me now or I will- what? Little Gaz you will do nothing" I replied mocking her helplessness

I studied her new face she was perfect…made to be Irken in every sense of the word. She looked dangerous despite her small petite form…which was also flawless…"my eyes are up here Zim" She said struggling to escape.

"THE ALMIGHTY ZIM I screamed causing her to wince a bit, knows exactly where your eyes are" I finished softly. Then we locked eyes.

I felt her body relax underneath me as if some switched had been turned her features became softer less enraged…

(Gaz POV)

I have no idea what is going on with me one minute I want to strangle him, the next I find myself wanting to…no…I will not go there again.

But it felt right…like everything in the world should feel, but normally doesn't, his warm hands holding mine with the careful precision of his claws to not pierce my Irken green skin.

I stared into his eyes only inches away from my own, and then I came to a sudden realization… that he was on top of me, his whole body pressed against my new foreign one.

I felt my cheeks grow hot as Zim stared down at me from a very personal vantage point.

"You're blushing…" Zim murmured as if he didn't know what to say.

"How do you know it's not anger?" I challenged narrowing my eyes. He shrugged raising one antennae in a nonchalant manner.

"Zim just knows" He said then slowly leaned in pressing his lips to mine.

_Somewhere in the known universe _

"Hey Red?" One extremely tall Irken said to another exceptionally tall Irken.

"What do you want purple in case you haven't noticed I am trying to do something very important" the red eyed Irken said as he adjusted his chair to be taller then Purple's.

"Not cool Red! We are equal tallests not one taller then the other!" Purple whined kicking at an empty can of irken soda.

"Stop being such a smeet." Red said sticking out his tongue at Purple, Who in return turned away, crossing his arms.

"What did you want Purple?" Red sighed rolling his eyes.

"Zim called about an hour ago and still hasn't got off the line…we have to take his call." Red then spit out all the soda he was drinking. "WHAT I thought we got rid of him when we sent him the rapid weasels from Animalia 7?

Purple shrugged "Nope… he actually sent a thank you hologram, pretty nice actually…

Red huffed "Fine then let's see the annoying shorty at least it will get him off our backs for a couple of days…"

Purple and Red turned to the screen….Red's jaw snapped open in surprise, while purple just stood there with irken chips falling out of his open mouth.

"What in the name of irk….Red mouthed watching the screen with an increasing urge to throw up.

ZIM HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!? Purple screamed in utter shock covering his eyes.

GAZ (POV)

I opened my eyes, I have to maintain control. I had a plan forming in my head I mean if he could change me Irken there had to be a way to get me back human… That's when I grabbed Zim by the antennas and rolled so I was on top and he was on bottom.

Zim then broke the kiss with a annoyed look on his face "OUCH THAT HURTS MY ANTEANEAS YOU….MY TALLEST!!!! Zim screamed with horrified look on his face.

**Okay guys minds out the gutter there…they were just kissing, well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter the next one will be pretty interesting and involves more of the Tallests and and comment I love all opinions!**


	15. Blackmail is fun and easy!

**Sorry guys for the lengthy waiting period, I went on vacation, if you can call it that…But here is the latest chapter. And thanks, you guys have no idea how awesome you all are.**

I felt one of my antennas perk up…"what are you"…that's about when Zim tossed me off of him and began screaming apologies and shaken explanations at the two tall disturded looking Irkens on the screen.

"MY TALLEST WHAT YOU SAW WAS ME ATTACKING HER-NO WAIT! - I WAS SAVING HER LIFE BECAUSE SHE ALMOST DIED WITH THE GUY AND THE HORRIBLE WEASELS THAT ALMOST KILLE-NO ACTUALLY YOU SEE SHE TRIED TO KILL ME I DID ALL I COULD TO STOP HER AND SUFFOCATION OF THE MOUTH SEEMED THE MOST FITTING ON ANY FEMALE WHO DARE TRY AND ATACK ME THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!-WAIT I JUST LIED! YOU SEE ME…"

I got up brushing off my knees… So these guys are the "almighty tallest" I studied them, they looked like two dense collage frat boys in alien form. I thought to myself noticing that, yes they were tall, but obviously not leadership potential maybe the red one but the purple one seemed a bit ditzy, I noted as the purple one threw up in what looked like a popcorn bag.

I sighed as Zim kept sputtering out fallacious stories that made no sense what so ever, better save him…I guess.

I straightened my purple dress then with as much uniformity as I could shoved Zim aside then said in an official voice "Invader Gaz reporting for duty" saluting the idiotic looking Irkens with as much respect as my pride would allow.

They looked at each other confused, as I glared at them with my antennas down and arms crossed.

The red one was the first to break the awkward silence. "Okay…then why don't you have a PAK?

I smiled at him noticing the purple shiver slightly in his seat as I did, "I am an ongoing subject in a study of PAKless Irkens, and what it does to affect their invading abilities." I said robotically as if I had to say it many times before.

The Red one narrowed his eyes "Really then why on irk were you and…Zim -he noticeably grimaced as he said Zim's name -Kissing?"

I narrowed my golden amber eyes back at him " I passed out because I am not use to this dirtball's gravity and he was trying to revive me…apparently having fun with it" I growled out the last part glaring at Zim who was pulling on his antennas and looked like he might have a heart attack.

The purple one finally said something after he pushed the Red one with a thud out the way.

I dimly heard a pained yet angered voice shout "Purple!"

"Are you sure you're an invader" he said eyeing me curiously through the screen, his voice was annoying and cut right threw my patience worst then Dib's science junk.

I rolled my eyes "Yes I am sure!" then Red shoved purple roughly out of the way.

"Then why did Zim say all those excuses before?" Red said leaning forward his face covering the screen.

I looked at him then looked at Zim banging his head against the wall screaming something about banishment and a guy named Sizz Lor…and causally looked back with both antannas raised "Do I really need to explain that?"

Red looked at Zim and with no hesiatation quickly said "No thanks…Well then Invader Gaz…I looked up at him blinking my eyes a couple times, he stopped in mid sentence looking at me with a strange look on his face.

"Yes?" I inquired as he shook his head snapping out of it " uh…bye" he said almost nervously then the transmission ended.

I shook my head "idiots…Zim you can stop with the hysterics your tallest are gone." I said looking at Zim who was now on the floor spinning around in a circle.

"NO!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO FOOD COURTIA THEY MAKE ME CLEAN THE FORBIDDEN BOOTH OF DOOM.!!!!" He howled in the most freakishly sad and annoying voice I ever heard.

I walked over calmly, then swiftly, but deafly kicked Zim in his squeedly spooch. He quickly shut up.

"What was that for?" he said threw clenched teeth

"You were acting stranger then normal." I muttered "Any way your idiotic tallests think I am an invader so shut up...okay?" I said crossing my arms and tapping my foot.

Zim suddenly jumped up from the ground making me back up a couple steps "Of course you did! Zim would never make a dim witted Irken Gaz!" He said putting both his hands on his hips and puffing his chest out like superman.

I smiled evilly back at him " Of course you would never make I dim witted Irken me, so that's why your going to get the stuff to turn me back human" I said with a enough sweetness in my voice to give someone diabetes.

Zim looked at me like I was sniffing glue, then began to laugh "Being Irken has given you a wonderful sense of humor!" he said looking at me with his normal Zim like arrogance.

I narrowed my eyes and planted my fists on either hip "I'm not laughing Zim"

Zim then finally getting the message said "Why in all the stupid meatheads that make up this planet would I ever do that!" he said leaning back up against the wall with a look a smug confidence.

I stepped slow deliberate steps forward until our faces were inches apart "Because Zim if you don't... I will call your precious tallests up, and tell them the lovely truth? I hissed out in the most threatening voice I could.

Zim then glared at me "You wouldn't dare little Gaz" he growled out in almost Un Zim like way.

"Test me." I challenged walking over to his over sized computer screen. And leaned right next to the button that I knew called the tallests.

Zim then looked around angrily then worriedly and came to a decision "VERY WELL! He said in his normal loud way, and then added quickly, but the only way is to infiltrate the massive." I looked at him and blinked "the what?"

He rolled his eyes apparently annoyed with my lack of knowledge on Irken society "The massive is the ship the tallest are on and the center for all Irken technology and invading…they also host cool parties with lasers!!!! Zim finished striking what appeared to be a very nerdy looking dance move.

"Okay" I said flopping down in Zim computer station chair "how do we get there?"

_Somewhere in the middle of the universe…._

RED POV

Red are you alright you look all weird...do you have to throw up?" I glared at purple who stood next to me stuffing his face with Irken chips and popcorn. "No Purple but I will if you keep eating like that." I said annoyed.

For once in my life I didn't what food…What in the name of Irk is going on!!!!

Ever since I saw Invader Gaz I haven't been able to think straight… just the way she batted her eye lashes had me speechless and the way she seemed to not take **me** her almighty tallest, seriously, had me annoyed but fascinated at the same time…

I put my head in my hands everything about her was perfect, her eyes, her uniquely curly feminine antenna, and she wasn't completely short either…

Unfortunately…Zim had gotten taller too… he was probably about five foot five, he would have to be put under surveillance if his unusual growth spurt kept up...

"HEY RED!" Purple's voice shattered my thoughts.

"What? What could you possibly want Purple?!" I screamed as he shrank back his antennas down.

"Nothing Red just wanted to say hi but I guess not!" he retorted back crossing his arms and pouting like the little smeet he was on the inside.

I lied my head back with a thump "What is going on with me!?"

**You know some of you guys are really good guessers…Dib will be in the next chapter- I did not forget about him!**


	16. Screaming metal Death trap

Guys I apologize for the ridiculous wait…my brother erased all of computer files and I had to re type this story…along with a bunch of other stuff…so please don't hate me!

"Why can't we take my ship!?" Zim complained running to catch up with my fast steps as we walked to my house through the shadowy blackness of our nighttime neighborhood.

I rolled my eyes but kept walking "Because Zim if I am going to the airless vacuum called space I would rather not be in a screaming metal death trap."

"MY SHIP IS NOT A SCREAMING METAL-WHATEVER YOU CALLED IT!!!...AND WHY ARE YOU NOT WEARING A DISGUISE THE HUMANS COULD SEE YOU!!! Zim screamed.

"Zim in case you haven't noticed they are all too stupid to care." I replied walking up to my front door and ringing the bell. I tapped my foot impatiently as I heard Dib fumble around trying to get to the door.

Zim stumbled on the steps bumping into my back; I turned around to face him with a growl.

"In case _you _have forgotten little Gaz you are Irken now, so I doubt the Dib stink will want to help you!" Zim said as if that thought cheered him up immensely.

"Whatever." I said as the door swung open to reveal a very frazzled and worried looking Dib.

"ZIM !!! Is this another one of your horrible plans of world domination! To come while I am worried-"Move." I said shoving Dib out of the way and walking into my house.

"HEY! You can't just come in here you Irken alien scum!" Dib shouted getting up from the floor and running in front of me with a determined look on his face.

"Dib call me Irken scum one more time I will cast you into a nightmare world." I said crossing my arms.

Dib looked at me, then looked at Zim, looked at me, then at Zim, then at me…"Gaz? Is that you?" he said leaning down near my face.

"Yes Dib it is me now can you move, your breathing my air." I said annoyed it took him this long to find out it was me.

But before I could even think Dib had me in a bone crushing brother hug. "Gaz you were gone all yesterday and today I thought Zim had done something terrible"- I squirmed in the suffocating hug "Dib put me down, put me down, now!" I growled as he sheepishly put me down.

Zim then put himself between Dib and me "STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE GAZ!"

He shouted getting inches away from Dib's face.

"She's my sister! Dib retorted back.

"She's my invader." Zim challenged

"You turned her into an alien freak! Dib said waving his hands in the air.

"Did not!" Zim said pushing Dib.

"Did too!" Dib said shoving Zim back.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

I then grabbed Zim by his antennae and Dib by his hair and yanked hard.

"Gaz!" Dib complained "LET ME GO!!! Zim screamed in pain.

"Then listen." I growled feeling my patience begin to run out as I shoved them both towards the couch.

They both gave each other a look of venomous loathing as they sat on opposite ends of the couch.

Satisfied they wouldn't fight (for now) I looked at Dib " Dib you still have Tak's ship right?"

Dib looked at me confused "Yeah…why?"

I ignored his question "You haven't damaged it since I fixed it right?" I inquired with a raised antennae.

"No but…wh- I interrupted him "because I want to be human again, and the only way to do that is to infiltrate the massive."

Dib then looked really excited "The massive! You mean the hub of all Irken technology and Invading! He said spitting it out like it was normal to have knowledge on alien races.

Zim then cut in "See even the unusually incompetent Dib stink knows what the massive is!"

"I am not incompetent! Gaz do something!" Dib whined.

"Both of you shut up, Zim, Dib only knows that because he has no life, Dib, you _are_ unusually incompetent. I said with tone of finality in my voice.

"Why don't you take Zim ship?" Dib asked shooting Zim a glare.

"Thank you! See Gaz, even the big head thinks we should take my ship." Zim said gloatingly.

"My head's not big!" Dib yelled.

I ignored them, some fighting was inevitable. "Because Dib you're coming with us and I don't feel like dieing in Zim's sorry excuse for a ship." I replied glaring at Zim daring him to say one word.

"So I am going with you and Zim to the head of all Irken control to try and get a cure that will turn you back human but we don't exactly know if Zim's telling the truth?" Dib asked looking at me.

"Yes" I replied tightening my crossed arms.

Dib noticed the movement "Do I have a choice?" he inquired hesitantly.

"No." I said narrowing my eyes and laying my antennae on the back of my head like an angry cat.

"I thought so." Dib replied nervously.

Okay, I love questions and reviews their great!


	17. the night has a thousand eyes

_You guys are the epitome of awesomeness! Thanks for all the reviews! And here you go..._

Zim's POV

I looked back at Gaz; she was staring out at the stars obviously lost in eye twitched. She's just so disgustingly attractive, IT SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED!!!!

I mean SERIOUSLY, I thought turning her Irken _would_be good form of revenge, but all it has done is TORTURE ME! I thought to myself, allowing my eyes to sneak peeks at her every ten seconds...okay I just want look or think about her, I crossed my arms and looking dejectedly at the stars in front of me.

I wonder what she's thinking...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I CAN'T GET THE STUPID ATTRACTIVE SHE IRKEN OUT OF MY EXCEPTIONALLY INTELLIGENT BRAIN!!!!! I screamed in my mind, gripping the controls so hard my hands hurt threw my gloves.

All I can do is think about her…why did she have to bring the Dib stink!?

Yes, yes, of course he is her _family,_ but who needs family? Not me I am an invader I need NO ONE! Then I looked back at Gaz…I felt my antennas droop slightly.

Yep I am an invader I need no one! I grumbled to myself feeling a strange emptiness in my stomach that seemed hollow and painful at the same time…then I looked back again at _my _Gaz.

The hollowness seemed to fill and the pain ebb away, and suddenly they were replaced by a giddy sense of happiness and nerves that made me want to throw up but also made me want to do other things…

I must make her like me as much as I lov- like her! Oh yes Gaz prepare to be love- LIKED!!!

GAZ POV

Stars, the first thing I saw once we broke the earth's atmosphere. I finally understood the nursery rhyme "like a diamond in the sky", even to my dark point of view they seemed nothing short of beautiful.

'So Gaz the stars are beautiful right? Kind of romantic." Zim said in my ear making me jump slightly.

I turned around to find Zim's arm over my head and his face inches from my own. "Go away Zim, shouldn't you be driving?"

Zim shook his head "No auto pilot, I can be gone for as long as _you_like." Zim said getting closer as I pressed my back against wall.

"Zim I am in no mood…plus this ship is kind of small and Dib's right there." I said pointing behind him with a raised antenna.

Zim looked behind him with an annoyed look. "Dib human you always ruin everything!"

Dib looked at Zim with a traumatized face "I am the one who has to watch you put _the moves _on my little sister!" he complained shaking his head back in forth in a disturbed way.

I rolled my eyes then turned back to the stars.

Two Days Later…

"WE ARE STOPPING AND ASKING FOR DIRECTIONS ZIM, AT THE NEXT FREAKING PLANET!" I screamed, for the first time in my life almost hysterical.

Being in close quarters with Dib and Zim for the past two days has inevitably killed my patience to the point of no return, and all I want right now is to toss them both in the endless vacumn of space, and watch with Gir as their heads explode from lack of oxygen.

I guess being a male of any species obviously guarantees two things; that you pee with the lid up and you can never ask directions no matter how lost you really are.

"WE ARE NOT LOST GAZ IRKEN, WE ARE… JUST TURNED AROUND A LITTLE BIT!" Zim screamed back at me concentrating especially on the stars in front of him.

"Oh really? I said putting my hands on my hips. Then why are we in the middle of scenic no where answer me that Zim? I said putting my face next to his baring my teeth.

"Females! The minute we run out food you want to stop-I grabbed Zim by the throat "Zim stop now" I hissed enunciating each syllable with deadly precision as he met my glare with a fearful look on his face.

"But you know… I am hungry too… GIR!" Gir then popped out of nowhere with a loud " Hi everybody I loves you all especially Gazzy!!!!!!" he then proceeded to jump on me and lock his skinny metal arms around my waist in a surprisingly vice like grip.

"Zim get your robot off me." I said pushing at him with little success.

"That's what she said" Dib chimed in, Zim and me turned and glared at him. As Gir bounded off my waist laughing hysterically.

"What? I was just adding comic relief?" Dib added with a stupid look on his face.

I felt my all my muscles tighten and then turned my amber eyes at Zim "The next planet we are landing got it?"

He and Gir both shook their heads vigorously.

After about two hours of chaotic searching and dealing with the overwhelming need to kill Zim and Dib we landed on planet Zim called, Mentall.

"So…why do they call this planet Mentall?" Dib asked looking nervously round at the various bared windows and dark shadows that were cast in every possible crevice due to the planet's two moons and no sun.

"Because Dib stink this is place that Irkens as well as other races throw their more…Zim looked around nervously as a scream broke through the perpetual night...scary people."

"My kind of place." I said walking forward with my antennas back and a threatening look on my femine Irken features.

Zim and Dib stayed close to me as we searched for a place that could give us directions. We had landed in what appeared to be a deserted city, but obviously wasn't due to the screams and sounds of violence that pierced the air.

I felt a smirk grace my lips; who would have thought? That I would be an Irken, half way across the galaxy, lost with Zim and Dib, and a robot that stores pizza in his head…..it was almost laughable.

I shook my head hearing Dib and Zim get into another argument about who should ask if we do find someone to give us directions…because obviously they were not going to be friendly….

I have to admit being Irken has it's perks partial night vision being one of them, faster reflexes, enhanced senses...

I looked to my left and blinked I thought I saw something move…

Suddenly a shadow jumped out in front of me, instinctively I ducked as a well placed kick narrowly missed my head. Then swiftly grabbed the ankle of my assailant knocking it to the ground, but before I could get another punch in Zim jumped in tackling and pinning my attacker to ground with ferocity I had never seen him show before.

"NEVER TOUCH MY GAZ" He growled out.

I felt my cheeks grow hot and a strange feeling of warmth fill my body… _my Gaz,_he called me his. I felt a small smile begin to tug at my lips but I fought it away, now was not the time maybe… "Tak?!" Dib screamed breaking through my thoughts.

Yep Tak...Now leave me alone Tak lovers....Just kidding. Tell me what you think!


	18. Tic Tak Toe

_Okay you guys, your Reviews are just too awesome if I could I would hug you all! THANKYOU SO MUCH! And school once again has started for me but no worries...this is pre typed so updates should be about once a week._

My antennas perked up. Tak?

I looked on the ground, sure enough there was a very pissed off Tak struggling and scratching at Zim like a deranged cat.

"Yes it's me, who else would try to kill you?!" Tak said in her strangely accented voice as she struggled and clawed to untangle her limbs from Zim's.

Zim jumped off of Tak with a disgusted shriek wiping his hands off on Dib as if she had a disease.

I rolled my eyes…Zim must be bi polar or something….

I moved forward before she could get up and stepped on her chest "Why did you attack us?" I asked my antennas back and very pronounced glare on my face.

Tak just looked up at me confused "Who are you? And will you get your foot off me, this ground is more sickening then Zim's face!" She added shooting a toxic glare at Zim who proceeded to stick out his tongue and blow a raspberry.

Then I remembered …she couldn't possibly recognize me ….it's strange not being recognized. I mean up until moment it really had not hit me that I was a innocent-looking big eyed she Irken, I moved my foot and in one full movement Tak was on her feet studing me suspiciously.

" I feel like I know you, who are you exactly?" she asked eyeing my curly antennas and amber eyes.

I crossed my arms across my chest. "Take a guess?" I replied bitterly. She looked at me then at Dib and Zim, then at me again, then her jaw noticeably dropped and her eyes widened in surprise.

"You're Dib's little sister…the scary Gaz human! How are you Irken?" she inquired looking me over as if she was looking for some sort of a zipper.

I gave her an exasperated look." Do you really have to ask?"

Her tanzanite eyes locked on Zim who was whistling nonchalantly.

"Zim." She said lamely.

I shook my head

"So why are you all here" she said crossing her arms and leaning against a wall while another scream shattered the darkness causing Dib and Zim to noticeably scoot closer to where me and Tak were.

I gave her a bored look.

She sarcastically smiled "Let me guess Zim got you lost."

"ZIM GET'S NO ONE LOST!!!! Maybe turned around a bit…BUT CERTAINLY NOT LOST!" Zim yelled at Tak who raised an antenna then looked at me.

"So you're lost."

"Incredibly." I replied keeping my arms crossed and my antennas back. It's difficult to look intimidating when you look like a alien doll.

"You know Gaz I pity you having to deal with these…" she trailed off looking at Dib who was looking nervously around as Gir hung on his head, and at Zim who proceeded to give her the single finger salute"Idiots."

"So let's make a deal you help me get off this festering excuse for a planet, and I will help the idiots and you find where ever you need to go." She finished walking up to me with her hand out stretched.

I quickly thought about Tak as an ally... I smirked then took her hand. "Deal."

"NOOOOOOO NOT TAK TOO, WE ALREADY HAVE THE DIB MONKEY!!!!!" Zim screamed pointing a Dib but quieted down quickly after I shot him death stare.

Zim's antennas went down, then sheepishly said "But you know the more the better." Then Dib muttered something along the lines of kiss up and they got into another fight that was quickly broken up by Tak and me…she grabbed a blushing Dib and I grabbed Zim who grabbed me back.

"Zim let go of me" I said nonchalantly then proceeded to push him down my waist like a tight sweater.

"No." zim replied his response muffled because his face was buried into one of my thighs.

I rolled my eyes then shimmied out of his grip, noting with satifaction that he hit the ground face first.

" Let's go." I said stepping out of Zim's arms.

When we finally got back to the ship I don't think I have ever seen an Irken get as furious as Tak… not even me.

"YOU DIGUSTING LOATHSOME BIG HEADED HUMAN!!!!" Tak screamed at Dib who desperately backed away from her, stuttering about his head not being big.

"AND YOU!!! she said pointing at Zim who cowered behind SORRY EXCUSE FOR AN INVADER!!!" WHO DO THNK YOU ARE TAKING MY SHIP! MY SHIP!!!!! She fumed turning back to Dib and putting her face inches away from his. "WELL!?"

"It was Gaz's idea!" Dib meekly said pointing at me with a shaking finger.

Tak looked at me questioningly…. I shrugged.

"It was your ship or Zim's." she nodded her head calming down.

"Fine…I would rather have my ship then his death trap." She growled out

"That's what I said." I replied.

"MY SHIP IS NOT A DEATH TRAP YOU ANNOYING SHE IRKENS!!!"

Zim screamed raising his arms in the air like a demented preacher.

Tak and me turned to glare at him as he darted into the ship with Dib and Gir on his heels .

"So where are we going?" Tak inquired walking into the ship, giving Zim Dib and Gir a why are you breathing look, then sat behind the controls with a can of Irken soda.

"The massive." I replied picking at my claws, as she choked on her soda.

_Tak is now along for the adventure... The tallests should be in the next chapter Tallest Fans. Thanks For reading guys! _


End file.
